


Мистер и мистер Имс

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mail Order Bride, Minor Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имс заказывает невесту по почте и получает Артура.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мистер и мистер Имс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mr. Eames and Mr. Eames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/122781) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



> Фик был написан на [заявку](http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/9327.html?thread=17097839#t17097839) кинк-феста.  
> Иллюстрация [номер один](http://paperflower86.livejournal.com/82269.html) (в виде комикса) by paperflower86  
> Иллюстрация [номер два](http://community.livejournal.com/eames_arthur/420088.html?) by innueneko  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)

— Привет, я Артур. Твоя невеста, — сказал стоящий в дверях человек тоном, который хорошо подошёл бы для фраз вроде "Надеюсь, тебе понравилось толчёное стекло, что я покрошил в твою тарелку". И Имс почувствовал, что начинает влюбляться.  
Нет, постойте.  
Всё началось с тубы.  
Хотя нет. Ещё раньше.  
Всему виной был Сайто, глава отдела МИ5, в котором работал Имс. Сайто посмотрел на него поверх своего стола, заполненного жужжащими компьютерами и пультами с кнопками запуска ракет — все считали эти кнопки ненастоящими, но Имсу казалось, что относительно таких вещей нельзя быть полностью уверенным — и заявил:  
— Итак, тебе придётся стать онлайн-консультантом.  
— Сэр? — вежливо переспросил Имс, гадая, не случился ли у Сайто очередной приступ гениальности. Последний по счёту, который находившийся в то время на миссии в Нигерии Имс пропустил, закончился облачением агента Кобба в платье от Веры Вонг. — Боюсь, что я не вполне понимаю вас, сэр.  
— Есть причины полагать, что Терри Дженсен, ведущий из работающих на подпольную компанию "Извлечение" наёмников, купил дом в Вустершире под именем Томаса Невилла. Твоя миссия состоит в том, чтобы тайно поселиться поблизости и вести за ним наблюдение, — объяснил Сайто. — Найди любые доказательства, с которыми можно прижать его в суде. Или, в зависимости от того, как всё сложится, организуй для бедного мистера Невилла небольшой несчастный случай. Если получишь разрешение от конторы.  
— Но какое это имеет отношение к онлайн-консультациям? Сэр.  
— Ну, маловероятно, что безработный смог бы позволить себе красивый двухэтажный дом, верно? — улыбнулся Сайто. — Легенда, которую тебе создала команда, гласит, что ты теперь мистер Э. Л. Имс, консультант сайта, посвящённого различным любовным вопросам. Я скину тебе ссылку на него позже. Работа в Сети — хорошее прикрытие для того, чтобы проводить большую часть времени дома, как и Дженсен. И пожалуйста, сделай всё аккуратно. На сей раз никаких взрывов. Мне до сих пор приходят счета из Атланты.  
Имс открыл было рот, чтобы возразить — мол, в Атланте всё случилось не по его вине, не мог же он контролировать водителей фургончиков с мороженым, ставящих свои машины где ни попадя — но Сайто нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой. И Имсу, который, несмотря на показное равнодушие, весьма дорожил своим местом, ничего не оставалось, кроме как покинуть кабинет.  
Так всё и началось.  
Дом был хорош настолько, насколько может быть хорош дом. Он был очаровательного жёлтого цвета, с милыми ёжиками на занавесках. Обстановке не хватало только одетого в пёстрый фартук и смахивающего отовсюду пыль Имса, но эту недостачу Имс возмещать не собирался. Он приехал в понедельник, настроил нацеленную на расположенный через дорогу дом Дженсена систему наблюдения во вторник и напился в среду. Тогда же он заказал себе "невесту по почте". Приехавший к полудню следующего дня Юсуф услужливо показал ему его сайт. Хотя приехали они с Ариадной не для этого, а чтобы попрактиковаться в игре - ещё одной идеей Сайто был любительский духовой оркестр как прикрытие для встреч агентов МИ5. Стоило признать, Имсу эта идея нравилась. У Ариадны и Юсуфа были собственные задания в этом квадрате, так что им не составило труда заскочить к Имсу, прихватив свои тромбон и трубу.  
Главная проблема при игре на тубе... ну, состоит в том, что вы играете на тубе. Имс опоздал в тот день, когда все выбирали себе инструменты. Он так и не выяснил, кто подложил ему в машину бомбу, но подозревал Ариадну — явившуюся первой и гордо ухватившую себе свой любимый тромбон.  
Имс любил свою тубу до того, что мог вызвать на дуэль за оскорбление своего инструмента, но ему всё равно приходилось порой сносить шутки Юсуфа и Ариадны, не понимающих, что туба — главный мускул духового оркестра. А быть мускулом духового оркестра — значит быть очень, очень мужественным человеком, который после репетиции может позволить себе выпить больше, чем все вместе взятые трубачи и тромбонисты. Мужественность позволяет.  
И именно в тот момент, когда блаженствующий Имс прижимал к сердцу тубу, Юсуф прочистил горло и сказал:  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что тебе нужно полное прикрытие?  
А Ариадна хихикнула — как известно всем агентам, верный признак надвигающейся катастрофы. Но Имс был слишком занят попытками игры, чтобы это заметить.  
— Тебе нужна невеста, — продолжил Юсуф. — Миловидная невеста с добрыми глазами.  
— Это ты так предложение делаешь? Не думаю, что мне пойдёт белый.  
— О боже, нет, конечно, — излишне показательно — прямо до обидного показательно — содрогнулся Юсуф. — Но у меня есть замечательная идея...  
Замечательная идея Юсуфа носила полосатую спортивную куртку и имела при себе начищенный до блеска чемоданчик, с которым его хозяин был больше похож на обитателя Уолл-стрит, чем на любовь всей жизни Имса. Появился он в пятницу, когда Имс уже начал задаваться вопросом, можно ли как-то ускорить "доставку".  
— Я могу войти? Или собираешься начать заводить семью на прямо пороге? Ты так можешь напугать соседей, знаешь ли, — затем он окинул взглядом купальный халат Имса, щетину и торчащие во все стороны волосы. — Ну, ещё больше, чем обычно.  
Как грубо.  
Имс отступил назад и потёр подбородок.  
— Ты похож на американца.  
— Да что ты говоришь. А ты поверил, если бы узнал, что я из Кении? — поинтересовался Артур, поставил чемодан на пол и шагнул в прихожую - словно Мэри Поппинс, явившаяся спасти Имса от крушения миссии. Разве что данный экземпляр был куда более сексуальным, язвительным и женатым.  
— Я провёл бы тебе экскурсию по дому, но, как видишь, я сам ещё до конца не распаковался, — сказал Имс, следуя за Артуром на кухню, где тот тут же начал возиться с кофемолкой. Сразу видно человека, правильно расставляющего приоритеты. Имсу это понравилось. Наблюдая за Артуром, который, высыпая в стакан кофейные зёрна, прислонился бедром к столу, он добавил:  
— Хотя вот, например, кровать уже стоит на месте. Очень большая кровать.  
— Мечтать не вредно.  
— Я разочарован, любовь моя. Неужели мне не будет полагаться никаких супружеских прав?  
— Я не сплю с людьми, кого знаю меньше пяти минут. Даже если на определённых условиях канадского законодательства состою с ними в браке, — заявил Артур и улыбнулся — широко и коварно. — Мы можем заняться сексом, когда пробудем в браке тридцать три дня и десять минут. Мне казалось, это чётко указано в контракте, который ты заполнил.  
— Прошу прощения?  
— Милый, я хочу, чтобы во мне видели нечто большее, чем просто тело.  
— Я совершенно точно заказывал девушку, - вслух вспомнил Имс.  
— Ты совершенно точно был настолько пьян, что написал своё имя с ошибками и указал, что родился в тысяча семьсот тридцать третьем году, — ответил Артур. — К счастью, фирма "Невесты для вас" и её филиалы не особо требовательны в отношении таких формальностей.  
— Понятно, — медленно произнёс Имс.  
— Могу предоставить рекомендации своих превосходных навыков профессиональной невесты.  
— То есть, ты и раньше этим занимался?  
— Это мой седьмой брак.  
— О боже.  
— Ну, я никогда не был святым.  
— А жаль, — сказал Имс. Он почесал грудь, недоумевая, откуда там в волосах взялись крошки зерновых хлопьев. Артур вздрогнул.  
— Что ж, я буду в гостиной, если понадоблюсь тебе.  
— Твои превосходные навыки распространяются на приготовление завтрака? — с надеждой спросил Имс, и его надежды с лихвой оправдались — через полчаса на столе были жареный бекон, яйца и апельсиновый сок. Он был уверен, что в холодильнике вообще нет сока.  
— Артур, ты чёртов гений, — восхищённо заявил Имс, поглощая завтрак. — Я бы сделал тебе предложение прямо сейчас, не будь мы уже женаты. А ты не знаешь, как выводить пятна крови с одежды?  
Артур вздохнул.  
— Составь список всего, что тебе нужно.

Проблемы начались, когда пришло время сна. Раз Артур не хотел спать в его кровати, ему оставалась комната для гостей. Только вот в комнате этой не было не то что кровати, а вообще никакой мебели — откуда бы у Имса взялись гости? А предлагать своему супругу спальный мешок Имс посчитал не очень вежливым. Кроме того, Артур, по всей видимости, был из тех людей, кто привык спать на дорогих простынях. Воображение сразу начинало рисовать его предыдущих мужей — наверняка это были богатые старые пижоны, которые без проблем могли обеспечить Артура лучшим постельным бельём и дизайнерскими костюмами.  
— Можешь занять мою кровать. Я лягу на кушетке, — героически предложил Имс.  
— Мне всё равно. Не волнуйся так по этому поводу. А твоя кушетка просто ужасна. Так что мы оба будем спать у тебя, — он направился в комнату Имса и стал распаковывать вещи, раздвигая в стороны мешающие ему стопки одежды и книг. Имс открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться — все стопки были разложены чётко по определённому плану, даже если это не было заметно со стороны — но тут Артур встал на цыпочки, стараясь дотянуться до верхней полки шкафа. Его рубашка задралась вверх, открыв для обозрения Имсу небольшой участок гладкой кожи и яркого, как мазки на картинах Пикассо, синего рисунка.  
Прокашлявшись — в кашле, против воли Имса, отчётливо угадывалось наслаждение увиденным — он сказал:  
— Как хочешь.  
— Отлично, — ответил Артур, и Имс вернулся обратно в гостиную, где оставил свой ноутбук. Бросил взгляд на экран и улыбнулся шире Чеширского кота. Из всех странных нелепостей, которые Имс проделывал, когда напивался, заказ невесты определённо был самой лучшей. Вероятно, другие люди, нормальные люди, сочли бы всё это странным, но в жизни Имса было слишком много вещей вроде электрических пуделей, смертоноснейших ядов и схваток с акулами. Так что подобные странности его не смущали. Если что-то пойдёт не так, всегда можно будет сменить имя и прикрытие. Снова.  
Кроме того, приготовленный Артуром завтрак и правда был божественным. Нужно быть настоящей сволочью, или на худой конец вегетарианцем, чтобы указать ему на дверь после тех жареных яиц. Артур даже выложил на тарелке улыбающуюся рожицу. По крайней мере, Имс так думал, пока Артур не отверг это предположение, перевернув полоску бекона, якобы призванную изображать рот.  
Но Имса было не провести. Он знал, что на самом деле это _совершенно точно_ была улыбающаяся рожица.  
Он прислушивался к шагам Артура в спальне, пока настраивал присоединённую к ноутбуку веб-камеру. Согласно картинке с камеры, в доме Дженсена всё было спокойно, а окна — плотно занавешены. Его пикап по-прежнему стоял на дороге, а около клумбы обреталась, по всей видимости, только что выключенная газонокосилка. Имс перемотал плёнку на час назад — так и есть, Дженсен, словно примерный обитатель пригорода, мирно косил траву.  
Артур вернулся в гостиную.  
— У тебя не хватает вешалок, — сообщил он. — Я бы даже сказал, у тебя вообще не наблюдается никаких следов вешалок.  
— Зачем вешать одежду, если её можно просто бросить в шкаф?  
Артур содрогнулся так, будто Имс сообщил ему о намерении сжечь одну из картин Рембрандта. Затем взглянул через плечо Имса и спросил:  
— Шпионишь за нашими соседями?  
— Нашими? — радостно уточнил Имс. — Думаю, я могу привыкнуть к этому слову.  
— После семи браков это само собой получается. Серьёзно, Имс, какого чёрта? Там что, обитает какая-то юная прекрасная девушка? — он смерил взглядом замершего на экране Дженсена. — Или ты предпочитаешь полноватых мужчин старше тридцати? В таком случае ты должен был указать это в анкете.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, там ещё нужно было указывать предпочтения? — вздрогнул Имс. Этого он вообще не помнил. — И что же я там написал?  
— "Гибкий", - ответил Артур. — Ты попросил кого-нибудь гибкого.  
— О, — отозвался Имс. Он присмотрелся к Артуру повнимательнее, и у него тихо зазвенело в висках. — Вот и отлично.  
Прежде чем Артур снова начал задавать вопросы о странном отношении Имса к соседу, он свернул окно и переключился на открытый текстовый документ, где печатал ответы по своей новой временной работе.

_Уважаемый Эрнест Имс,  
У меня проблема с парнем. Понимаете, ему нравится мычать как корова, когда мы занимаемся сексом. Я много раз говорила ему, что нахожу это непривлекательным, и если ему так нужно это делать, то пусть лучше хрюкает. Но он не слушает меня! У меня вот-вот кончится терпение! Что мне делать?_

от _Здесь ему не Ноев, чёрт побери, ковчег_

Имс быстро набрал ответ.

_Уважаемые обитатели ковчега,  
Ясное дело, здесь обязательно нужно достичь компромисса. Предлагаю кричать по-утиному. Или, возможно, сочетать хрюкание и мычание, типа "мю-ю-ю" — я слышал, это теперь популярно._

от _Эрнест Имс_

— Мю, значит, — строго произнёс Артур, даже не трудясь сделать вид, что вовсе не хотел подсматривать за Имсом. Не то чтобы Имс возражал. Это, в конце концов, было вполне по-семейному. Он уже твёрдо решил порыться в вещах Артура, как только выдастся удачный момент.  
— Мю, — серьёзным тоном отозвался Имс и с чувством гордости за проделанную работу откинулся на спинку кресла.

***

Артур, обернувшись полотенцем, вышел из душа. По его груди стекали капельки воды. Имс с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не присвистнуть вполголоса. Он снял очки для чтения, сунул книгу под подушку и перекатился на другую строну кровати, освобождая место для Артура.  
— От тебя пахнет ягодами, — восхищённо сказал Имс.  
— Это мой кондиционер.  
— И лимоном. Немного.  
— Это запах увлажняющего крема.  
— А ваниль?  
— Гигиеническая помада.  
— Знаешь, тут недавно ограбили магазинчик с косметикой и тому подобным...  
Артур молча посмотрел на него.  
— Не то чтобы я тебя в чём-то обвинял, — Имс подождал, пока благоухающий ягодно-цитрусово-ванильным ароматом Артур не лёг на кровать, и выключил свет. Минуту спустя он громко вскрикнул.  
— Что такое? — спросил Артур.  
— Это сейчас была твоя нога? Настоящая ледышка! Больше похоже на щупальце кальмара. Ледяная, как стояк Санта-Клауса... Хотя, знаешь, дорогой, ничего страшного, — опомнившись, добавил Имс.  
— Ты любишь французские тосты с мышьяком на завтрак? — вежливо поинтересовался Артур.

***

— Извини, что так грубо высказался вчера о температуре твоих ног, — с раскаянием произнёс Имс, попутно уминая удобренный салатом ростбиф — Дело не в тебе, а во мне. Я просто невоспитанная сволочь, знаю.  
Артур ослепительно улыбнулся ему. Улыбка смахивала на оскал и была чудовищно привлекательной.  
— Думаю, нам стоит лучше узнать друг друга, — бодро продожил Имс. — Я Имс, держу веб-страничку по любовным вопросам, хотя и другие вопросы не отклоняю. У меня иногда спрашивают что-нибудь о слесарном деле — по счастью, мой старик был водопроводчиком. Люблю быстрые автомобили, романы Агаты Кристи, свою тубу и висеть вверх ногами на кольцах, пока кровь не прильёт к голове. Это расслабляет.  
— Тебе следует пересмотреть данную точку зрения. С головой нужно обходиться поласковее, — заявил Артур, сворачивая бутерброд словно оригами.  
— А сейчас тебе вроде как нужно рассказать о себе.  
— О, даже не знаю, — слегка улыбнулся Артур. — Разве брак не должен быть полон открытий? Если я выложу все карты прямо сейчас, тебе станет скучно со мной, и ты найдёшь себе какого-нибудь бакалейщика, который вечерами подрабатывает моделью для дамского белья и знает весьма нестандартные способы использования сельдерея.  
— Это... был бы довольно странный поворот.  
— Печальный опыт со вторым мужем.  
— Ведь однополый брак официально разрешили лишь несколько лет назад?  
— Думаю, в этом мы с тобой похожи. Я такой же нетерпеливый.  
— Тогда зачем ждать тридцать три дня?  
— И десять минут, — напомнил Артур. — Не забывай про десять минут.  
— Я куплю календарь.  
— Возьми тот, что с голыми пожарными, — предложил Артур, доедая салат. — Здорово, что есть вещи, которые нравятся нам обоим, верно, солнышко?

***

Две недели спустя, когда Имс возвращался со своего наблюдательного поста — в кустах возле дома Дженсена — Артур припёр его к стенке.  
— Я решил, — заявил он, — что нам следует посетить супермаркет.  
— Что, нам обоим? Почему ты не можешь съездить туда один?  
— Потому что у меня ещё нет британских водительских прав, — нахмурился Артур. — Задержка в оформлении документов. Тебе придётся отвезти меня туда.  
— В холодильнике ещё много продуктов, я утром проверял! — запаниковал Имс.  
— Имс, человек не может жить исключительно на сыре и лососе. Не говоря уже про нехватку моющих средств, металлических щёток и вешалок. Я уже говорил, что у тебя нет вешалок?  
— Кажется, ты вполне отчётливо выбил это вчера своей ногой по мне. Азбукой Морзе. Ладно, уговорил. Пойду возьму ключи.

В городке был только один супермаркет, и все внимательно разглядывали вновь прибывших, пока они расхаживали между рядов. Хотя, скорее расхаживал один Имс — Артур же бегал взглядом по полкам, время от времени сверяясь со списком, и громко раздавая Имсу указания — как некая помесь Наполеона и Делайи Смит. Имс уже начал задумываться, что, возможно, скороспелый однополый брак как часть прикрытия был не такой уж и хорошей идеей. Но тут Артур начал восторгаться свежей бараньей ножкой, и Имс немного смутился при виде его розовеющих от переизбытка чувств щёк. И ещё больше очаровался своим спутником.  
Имс очнулся от своих мыслей уже посередине фруктово-овощных рядов. Артур в это время выбирал яблоки. Он осматривал каждый фрукт и так бережно клал их в корзину, что Имсу хотелось оказать на месте яблок. Чтобы отвлечься и показать, что он тоже занят делом, Имс направился к витрине с зеленью. Она была на другой стороне ряда, и среди снующих там людей Имс вдруг заметил Дженсена, спокойно тащившего тележку с рулоном туалетной бумаги. Он проводил Дженсена взглядом и потому не сразу заметил, что Артур пытается привлечь его внимание.  
— Что? — пробормотал он, переводя глаза на Артура.  
Артур показал в сторону лежащих неподалёку от Имса баклажанов, поднял два пальца. И вернулся к яблокам.  
— Не извольте беспокоиться, — Имс быстро сграбастал два баклажана. Вот, не так уж он и бесполезен в домашнем хозяйстве.  
Имс вернулся к Артуру и отдал ему свою добычу.  
— Вообще-то я просил брокколи. Это не брокколи, — сказал Артур. — И один из них даже не баклажан, а картошка.  
Имс очень хотелось в этот момент заявить, что работа сверхсекретным правительственным агентом отнимает слишком много времени, чтобы ещё успевать разбираться в подобных сельскохозяйственных тонкостях. Да и разница между картофелем и баклажаном не особо большая. Оба вкусные, когда их приготовят. Вместо этого он сказал:  
— Не недооценивай меня. Я далеко не так глуп, как ты думаешь.  
Как показало время, данное утверждение было более чем ошибочным.

***

_Уважаемый Эрнест Имс,  
В последнее время я постоянно чихаю, у меня слезятся глаза и болит голова. Я пошёл к доктору и тот сказал, что это аллергическая реакция. Но такое случается со мной, только когда рядом моя подруга! Мы думали, это может быть аллергия на её духи или что-то в этом роде, но даже когда на ней нет абсолютно ничего, я не перестаю чихать. Я начинаю бояться, что у меня аллергия на неё. Помогите!_

от _Мой бедный больной нос_

 

_Уважаемый больной,  
Если вы её любите — купите антиаллергенное средство. Вы будете не первым, кто смешивает любовь и лекарства._

от _Эрнест Имс_

— Ты действительно собираешься так ответить? — спросил Артур.  
— А что такого? — удивился Имс. — Коротко, разумно и по делу!  
То, что большинство этих вопросов всё равно придумываются в его отделе, он предпочёл не упоминать.  
— Меня просто удивляет, что кому-то достаёт ума просить у тебя советов, — пояснил Артур. — Вот, например, последний вопрос. Хм, "Уважаемый Эрнест Имс, у меня слишком большой член и презервативы на него не налезают. Что мне делать?" И что ты написал? "Радоваться своему счастью"!  
— Не вижу проблемы, — ухмыльнулся Имс.  
— Презервативы делаются из резины. Они растягиваются! Это научный факт!  
— Эрнест Имс не забивает себе голову всякими научными бреднями, — он широко улыбнулся. — Факты бессильны перед лицом настоящей любви. Им не под силу ограничить её.  
— Даже Берлинской стеной?  
— Лишний повод научиться альпинизму.  
— Как насчёт кровных уз?  
— Почитай Эндрюса.  
— А смерти?  
— В наши дни есть много высокотехнологичных способов сохранить тело.  
Артур замолчал и вновь перевёл взгляд на телевизор. Дэвид Аттенборо вещал с экрана о жизненном цикле блох.  
— Ты действительно смотришь или у тебя просто бессонница? — спросил Имс.  
— У меня учёная степень по зоологии.  
Заинтересованный Имс подался вперёд.  
— Правда?  
— Думаешь, если я зарабатываю на жизнь в качестве профессиональной невесты и могу на скорую руку сделать холодный салат с пастой, у меня и образования никакого нет? Я изучал водную микрофауну, уже стал аспирантом, когда... Впрочем, это теперь неважно. Прибавь громкости, а? Сейчас пойдёт рассказ о размножении.  
— Кажется, размножающиеся блохи интересуют тебя больше, чем я, — пожаловался Имс.  
— Тихо. Знаешь, что блохи могут прыгать в двести раз выше своего роста?

***

Имс следил на заднем дворе за Дженсеном, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Решив, что это коммивояжёр, он попросил Артура открыть. Но когда спустя четверть часа он вернулся в дом, то обнаружил на кухне Ариадну и Юсуфа. Артур сидел за столом рядом с ними и все трое весело смеялись.  
— О, и ещё тебе следует иметь в виду — Имс никогда не остановится, чтобы спросить дорогу. Мы как-то были в, э, Саскечеване, и один бизон...  
— Не было там никаких бизонов, — перебил его Имс. — Был только Юсуф, забывший побриться.  
— Эй! — возмутился "небизон".  
Артур усмехнулся.  
— Слишком поздно. Они уже рассказали мне о марионетке, оказавшемся не в том месте бутерброде с ветчиной и силиконовых имплантантах.  
— Мы сочли это нашей святой обязанностью — донести до Артура, с кем он связался, — сообщил Юсуф.  
— Я уже более-менее начинаю понимать, — произнёс Артур, тепло улыбаясь Имсу. Вернее, улыбка скорее всего задумывалась как завлекающая, но получилась очень тёплой. Артур, должно быть, и сам это понял — он так резко подвинул Имсу чашку, что чуть не расплескал чай. По шее Имса пробежали горячие мурашки. Он сел на место и взял булочку.  
— Так что вас сюда привело? — поинтересовался Имс. — Разве вы сейчас не должны быть на, кхм, работе?  
— Мы хотели сообщить вам хорошие новости лично, — сказала Ариадна. Её глаза светились от радости, что предвещало неминуемые разрушения и всеобщий хаос. Она взяла Юсуфа за руку, переплела свои пальцы с его. — Мы женимся!  
Имс поперхнулся чаем.  
— И я беременна!  
Артур вскочил со своего места и похлопал Имса по спине.  
— Дыши спокойно, — потребовал он. У задыхающегося Имса это получалось не очень хорошо.  
— Да, у нас будет собственный маленький славненький карапузик, — произнёс Юсуф тем же невозмутимым тоном, которым сообщал Имсу "А это новые наручные часы, которые я сделал специально для тебя. Лазер включается таймером, так что никогда не ставь таймер. И не наклоняй на девяносто градусов — внутри бомба".  
Позже, когда Ариадна и Артур ушли в гостиную обсудить схемы для вязания, Имс отвёл Юсуфа в угол для личного разговора:  
— Пожалуйста, скажи, что это просто часть прикрытия.  
— Это часть прикрытия. Видел бы ты своё лицо! Хорошо что я всегда ношу с собой скрытую камеру. Сделаю нарезку и выложу на YouTube. "Резиновое лицо агента Имса: Избранное" — как тебе? — он осторожно взглянул в сторону гостиной. Ариадна по какой-то, к счастью, неизвестной причине, показывала при помощи диванных подушек Артуру, как будет выглядеть её живот. — Он вроде неплохой парень.  
— Так и есть.  
— Но не слишком увлекайся, — мягко сказал Юсуф. Он был самым старшим из живых друзей Имса и они с юных лет работали вместе. — Это всё лишь временно. Ему явно что-то нужно от тебя, возможно, деньги или безопасность, но ты не единственный, кто может ему это дать. Кроме того, твоя работа плохо вяжется с семейной жизнью, даже если ты женился по любви, а не потому, что перепил текилы. Что ты скажешь ему, если тебя вызовут на очередную миссию среди ночи?  
— Вышел по нужде? — предположил Имс. — Я ценю твою заботу, Юсуф. Но по-моему, я здесь не единственный, кто принимает решения на скорую руку, — он выразительно посмотрел в сторону Ариадны.  
Юсуф поднял бровь.  
— Ясно.  
— Только не говори об этом Сайто. Я стараюсь, э-э-э, не упоминать об этом в отчётах.  
— Чувак, мы распечатываем заснятые нашими камерами слежения кадры с тобой и Артуром и прикалываем на доску объявлений. Каждый день. А потом голосуем за лучший кадр. Лично мне нравится тот, где ты чуть не грохнулся прямо в миску с мармеладом, а он пытался тебя поймать. Что-то в этом есть.

***

_Уважаемый Эрнест Имс,  
Я человек, занимающий достаточно высокое положение в обществе, и это влечёт большое внимание к моей личной жизни. Все, кто меня знают, полагают, что у меня всё как обычно: жена, дети, любовница. Но это не так. Когда я прихожу вечером домой, то открываю бутылку Бордо и позволяю себе немного расслабиться в компании того, кому по-настоящему люблю: своего мягкого серо-белого ковра. Я вырвал бы горло любому, кто посмел намекнуть на неискренность моих чувств, но чувствую потребность попросить совет — как мне уравновесить личную и деловую жизнь._

от _Близко к земле и всё же на небесах_

 

_Уважаемый парень с ковром,  
Их недаром делают такими мягкими. Не нужно стыдиться этого! Когда я был ещё подростком, у нас было кресло-качалка, в котором моя бабуля... впрочем, это уже совсем другая история._

от _Эрнест Имс_

 

Закреплявший на крыше черепицу Имс как раз оттирал со лба трудовой пот, когда рядом просвистела пуля. Он выругался и скатился вниз по лестнице с рекордной скоростью, схватил спрятанный под окном пистолет и нырнул за куст. Направление выстрела явно говорило, что пуля, само собой, пришла от Дженсена, и, когда Имс смог как следует оглядеться, то сразу же заметил соседа с винтовкой в окне его дома.  
Впрочем, видел он его сейчас не вполне отчётливо и не был уверен, что сразу попадёт. Кроме того, у него не было разрешения на устранение объекта. А по улице, медленно, с остановками на разглядывание земляных червей, приближалась няня с тремя детьми. Палец Имса замер на спусковом крючке.  
Однако ситуация решилась за него: он услышал, как Артур выходит из дома и зовёт его.  
Чёрт.  
Дженсен мог бы отказаться от противостояния агенту МИ5. Но безоружный член семьи пресловутого агента представлял собой отличную мишень. Имс рванулся из-за куста к двери и втолкнул Артура обратно в дом.  
— Думаю, тебе понравится лимонад, — сказал Артур, когда Имс повалил его на пол. Они сплелись руками и ногами, лёжа друг на друге и тяжело дыша. Бедро Имса вклинилось между ног Артура, а ухо оказалось прямо возле губ. Дыхание Артура щекотало ему кожу.  
— Что? — Имс ещё не отошёл от внезапного выброса адреналина в кровь. Он вскочил, захлопнул за собой дверь и потянул Артура в глубь комнаты.  
— Я просто хотел спросить, будешь ли ты лимонад. Сделал тут немного, — он пригляделся к Имсу. — Господи Иисусе, ты же ранен.  
Имс опустил взгляд. Он так испугался, что даже не чувствовал боли. Но на его предплечье действительно алела небольшая рана — должно быть, пуля всё-таки задела его.  
— Да пустяки, — он прикрыл рану ладонью и направился на кухню за бинтами. Артур последовал за ним.  
— Похоже на след от пули. Что там, чёрт побери, происходит? — он шагнул было к окну, но Имс тут же отдёрнул его.  
— Не надо.  
— Скажи мне, что происходит, — потребовал Артур.  
— Где аптечка?  
— Тебе нужно в больницу, идиот чёртов, — с нажимом произнёс Артур. — Это пулевое ранение. Я могу поклясться, что это рана от пули!  
— Просто Бобби играл на улице с острыми дротиками, — Имс остановился и посмотрел Артуру в глаза. — Я серьёзно. Мне не нужно в больницу. Мне нужно лишь немного медицинского спирта и перевязка.  
Артур упрямо сжал губы, но всё же кивнул в сторону правого шкафчика.  
— Ладно. Но я всё равно думаю, что ты лжёшь.  
— Я лгу, — согласился Имс, вздрогнув, почувствовав алкоголь на обожжённой коже. — Только ради своей же безопасности не подходи к окнам. Не открывай дверь. Мне нужно сперва позвонить своему другу.

***

Имсу не впервой было получать такие раны. Он уже давно не беспокоился по этому поводу. Ему и самому часто приходилось стрелять в людей — порой даже в близких друзей. Имс привык к подобным вещам.  
Только вот всё изменилось, когда на линии огня оказался Артур. Артур, который на следующий день менял ему повязку, вздрагивая от одного вида раны и всё время порываясь заглянуть в гугл, чтобы уточнить, правильно ли он всё делает. С Артуром всё стало по-другому.  
И Артур был умён. Он понимал, что Имс, вероятно, не просто отвечает на глупые вопросы по Интернету — ну, или его советы были настолько ужасны, что очередной несчастный решил отплатить ему за это. Но, к его чести, он ни о чём не спрашивал — и Имс был этому рад, потому что уже устал придумывать правдоподобные ответы.  
Вместо этого он играл на тубе. Раненая рука болела, но боль никогда не останавливала решительного Имса. Артур свернулся на диване — который постепенно становился _его_ диваном, его излюбленным местом — и терпеливо слушал игру Имса.  
— Представь, — сказал Имс, остановившись, чтобы перевести дыхание. — Уютное парижское кафе. Только ты и я. И я играю тебе серенаду на тубе.  
— Мне однажды приснилось, что меня преследует чокнутый с тубой, — мягко произнёс Артур.  
— Оу, ты видел меня во сне, как мило. Это знак свыше, что мы предназначены друг другу.  
— Ещё мне снится Колин Фёрт.  
Имс нахмурился.  
— Нет, так не годится. Никаких Колинов Фёртов.  
— Он поднимался со дна моря, как настоящий бог, — мечтательно добавил Артур.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, как гигантский осьминог?  
— Очень соблазнительный осьминог.  
— Аргх, - отозвался Имс и с мрачным видом подул в тубу.

***

_Уважаемый Эрнест Имс,  
Специфика моей работы такова, что я нечасто бываю дома, и мы с мужем видимся всё реже. Я боюсь, что наш брак из-за этого распадётся. Что мне делать?_

от _Без вести пропавший в Массачусетсе_

 

_Уважаемый новый массачусовец,  
Вся суша Земли была единым целым, пока естественные геологические процессы не раскололи её на отдельные части. То же самое происходит и с отношениями. Но пройдёт время, и континенты вновь сойдутся вместе, сократив расстояния между любящими людьми. Вот вам и ответ. Наука — великая вещь!_

от _Эрнест Имс_

 

Имс старался убедить себя, что поход на пляж не был просто нелепым предлогом увидеть Артура в плавках — хотя, что греха таить, он и правда чувствовал себя мужем примерной девицы викторианской эпохи, для которого даже мелькнувшая под платьем лодыжка уже награда, ибо большего ему не видать. Нет, у него была вполне серьёзная причина — в одном из местных ларьков работала сестра Дженсена, его единственный родственник, с которым он контактировал.  
Ну а возможность полюбоваться на расстилающего полотенце Артура и просьба натереть ему спину кремом для загара были лишь приятным бонусом.  
Как же Имс обожал свою работу.  
Как же ему нравилось проводить кончиками пальцев по коже Артура, очерчивая крошечный фрагмент выступающей из-под резинки плавок татуировки. И Артуру, судя по тому, как он улыбался в подушку, это тоже нравилось. Кожа Артура была тёплой и гладкой от крема, и когда пальцы Имса ненадолго замерли на его пояснице, он даже немного приподнял бёдра. Совсем немного.  
А затем решил, что голоден, так что у Имса появился повод отлучиться к ларьку и побеседовать с сестрой Дженсена — после чего он вернулся с рыбой и жареной картошкой в соусе тартар. Немного позже ему пришлось сходить ещё и за мороженым. Артур, как выяснилось, питал к мороженому самую страстную привязанность. Впрочем, Имс не возражал — особенно сейчас, наблюдая за тем, как Артур аккуратно слизывает каждую каплю на тающем пломбире.  
Позже они немного побарахтались в воде.  
— Ты строил в детстве замки из песка? — спросил Имс.  
— Постоянно, — ответил Артур. Его нос покраснел и облупился на солнце. Это смотрелось чертовски мило.  
Затем они начали строить бордель из песка - с маленькими человечками из песка, занимающимися тем, чем полагается заниматься в борделях, и хотя они вышли больше похожими на песчаные комки с отростками, это было здорово. Имс и Артур громко хихикали, а прохожие бросали на них странные взгляды.  
Когда солнце начало садиться, они пошли к пляжным кабинкам, но там уже была огромная очередь.  
— Ну нафиг. Переоденемся в машине, — предложил Имс.  
— Звучит разумно.  
Имс позволил ему первому залезть в машину и, пока тот переодевался, стряхивая с себя песок на заднее сидение и провоцируя Имса на соответствующие мысли, он старательно отводил глаза, стоя рядом. Услышав спустя минуту негромкое "кхм", он решил, что уже можно поднять взгляд — как оказалось, напрасно, поскольку Артур как раз надевал трусы и...  
Пресвятая Дева Мария.  
— _У тебя татуировка фитопланктона на заднице_ , — произнёс Имс. Благодаря всем этим документальным фильмам, которые он смотрел вместе с Артуром, он теперь отлично знал, на что похож пресловутый фитопланктон, и сразу смог опознать синий рисунок на его коже.  
Артур обернулся, увидел, что Имс замер от удивления, и показал ему средний палец.  
— Я не мог совсем не смотреть!  
— Мне всё равно, смотрел ты, или нет. Ты и так весь день пожирал взглядом мою спину. Только не вздумай сейчас шутки шутить про моё тату. А то получишь у меня.  
— Фитопланктон, — повторил Имс. — Фитопланктон. О боже, как ты только смог сказать об этом мастеру? Ты что, просто пришёл в салон и сказал "Привет, я Артур, мне бы фитопланктон на заднице"? — он принялся оглушительно хохотать. Артур, зло глядя на него, перебрался поближе и, наконец, выражаясь почти что буквально, взял дело в свои руки. То есть, положил их на бёдра Имса и поцеловал его.  
У него был вкус соли, мороженого и папайи.  
Солнце катилось к горизонту.  
Пальцы Артура были цепкими и уверенными.  
Имс _горел_ от предвкушения.

*** 

К несчастью, когда они, преодолев дорогу в час пик, добрались до дома, Имса ждало зашифрованное письмо от Сайто.  
Артур целовал Имса в шею, пока тот проверял почту.  
— Я не могу, — выдохнул Имс, закончив проверку. — Мне... мне жаль, но сейчас я не могу. Мне нужно работать.  
Глаза Артура к тому времени потемнели, а губы были красными от поцелуев. Расстёгнутая рубашка позволяла хорошо рассмотреть загорелую кожу с россыпью еле видных веснушек на ключице.  
— Ясно, — медленно произнёс он и ушёл в спальню.  
Имс ненавидел свою работу. Он был уверен, что Джеймс Бонд никогда не сталкивался с подобными проблемами.  
Во время расшифровки посланной ему информации о Дженсене он отправил короткое сообщение Юсуфу.  
 _"проклятая работа"_  
Юсуф ответил спустя десять минут.  
 _"Ариадна меня ненавидит. Проклятая работа? Тысячу раз да"_

***

Артур, казалось, вовсе не злится из-за случившегося прошлым вечером. Он не выглядел сердитым или разочарованным. Но также не брал Имса за руку и не обнимал просто так, хотя тот втайне очень на это надеялся. Артур сделал завтрак, напомнил Имсу, что крошки в волосах на груди — это неприемлемо, и пошёл мыть ванную. Имс же сел работать над ответами на письма.  
Это был вполне обычный день Артура и Имса. Всё, как обычно — недомолвки, обманы и пёстрый фартук.  
Имс отчаянно сопротивлялся желанию начать беспорядочно бить по клавишам.  
Он вышел из дома в пять — понаблюдать за Дженсеном, который со времени внезапного обстрела вёл себя подозрительно тихо. Имс знал, что Дженсен покинул свой дом часом раньше.  
Он не знал, что именно Дженсен замышляет. Однако как следует подготовился к любым его действиям. Даже если Дженсен использует против него садовых гномов — Имс будет готов. Ему потребовался целый день, чтобы настроить улучшенную Юсуфом охранную систему. Особенно его впечатлили гортензии, плюющиеся огнём.  
В такой вот неловкой обстановке и минул срок в тридцать три дня и десять минут. Карманный органайзер Имса печально просигналил об этом владельцу.  
Когда он вернулся домой, Артур был в душе. Его ноутбук стоял на столе — открытый, что бывало нечасто — а поскольку вся работа Имса заключалась в шпионаже за другими людьми, он не мог не взглянуть на него.

Чудненько. И что это должно означать?

***

_Уважаемый Эрнест Имс,  
В рамках работы над прикрытием я недавно сочинил одну историю. Она о людях, которые проникают в чужие сны и воруют идеи прямо из мозга. В этой истории я был извлекателем снов, а моя жена трагически погибла, потому что больше не могла различать сны и реальность. А теперь директор сообщил мне, что кое-кто заинтересован в превращении моей истории в сценарий фильма. Моей очень даже живой супруге всё это не особо нравится. Не знаю, что делать. Как доказать ей, что я люблю её, вовсе не желаю её смерти и хочу, чтобы мы состарились вместе?_

от _Незадачливый автор_

 

_Уважаемый автор,  
Поползайте у неё в ногах._

от _Эрнест Имс_

 

В течение следующих недель случилось несколько знаменательных событий. Таких как вопрос Артура, может ли он пригласить к ним своих друзей. Имс едва скрыл своё удивление по поводу того, что у Артура, как и у нормальных людей, есть друзья. Нет, разумеется, у него были друзья... где-то там, в большом мире, но здесь, на расстоянии поездки? Это было удивительно. Ну, если не считать живущую чуть ниже миссис Бэйкер, которая любила трепать Артура за щёки и всё время обещала пригласить к себе на чашку чая.  
Но миссис Бэйкер в числе гостей не было — всё приглашённые оказались молодыми привлекательными девушками. Они расположились в гостиной, и Артур принёс им чай с блинчиками.  
— Кхм... Что это? — поинтересовался пришедший домой Имс.  
— Разве я не говорил? Я — президент группы поддержки профессиональных "невест по почте". Это Лила, это Мэй Фенг, это Кэнди, а это — Джанесса.  
— Тебе крупно повезло, что ты смог заполучить Артура, — тут же сообщила Имсу Лила. — Он такой лимонный пирог делает — просто съесть и умереть.  
— А в постели он такое вытворяет языком, — добавила Мэй Фенг.  
Артур закатил глаза.  
— Прошу меня извинить, мне...э... мне нужно работать, — Имс, сопровождаемый смехом девушек, быстро покинул комнату.  
Второе событие было связано с посылкой.  
Открыл почтальону одетый в халат Имс.  
— Доброе утро, Джереми, — радостно поприветствовал его Имс.  
— Доброе, мистер Имс. Вам тут посылка пришла. Распишитесь, пожалуйста.  
Поставив подпись, Имс отнёс пакет на кухню и открыл его. Он странно посмотрел на содержимое, и наливавший себе кофе Артур поинтересовался:  
— Что такое?  
— Не помню, чтобы я заказывал дизайнерские формы для выпечки.  
— О, это я заказывал.  
— От моего имени?  
— Нет, от своего, — Артур взял пакет в руки и показал на ярлык с адресом. — Видишь, "Артур Имс"  
— Твоя фамилия Имс? — недоверчиво переспросил Имс.  
— Поменял её, когда вышел за тебя. Мне казалось, я говорил тебе. Это обычное дело. Профессиональная этика. Хотя влечёт жуткую мороку с документами, — Имс поморщился при упоминании предыдущих мужей Артура, и тот поспешил продолжить, — Почему тебе пришло в голову, что посылка для тебя? Здесь же ясно сказано — Артур.  
— Гхм.  
— Чёрт меня побери.  
— Ты не знал? — беспомощно спросил Имс. — Это ведь должно было быть в контракте?  
— Ты написал своё имя с ошибками, помнишь?! — Артур начал паниковать. — Я даже понять не мог, что там вообще написано. Лишь кучка каких-то завитков!  
— Тогда как заключили брак?  
— Понятия не имею! Я не занимаюсь бумажной работой! Ей занимаются в Канаде! Кто знает, что эти канадцы на своём севере способны выкинуть! Ты... ты хочешь сказать, на самом деле твоё имя...  
— Моя мама очень любила книги Мэлори.  
— Как такое могло случиться?! — вскричал Артур.  
— Что? Мэлори многим нравится.  
Артур закрыл лицо ладонями.  
— Никаких... полотенец... с инициалами... никогда...  
Имс попытался похлопать его по плечу.  
— Спокойно. Всё не так уж плохо, любовь моя.  
— Заткнись, _Артур_.

***

Но даже это не было самым значимым из событий.  
В ночь со среды на четверг, около трёх, Имса разбудил телефонный звонок.  
— Да? — сказал он, нащупав телефон.  
— Дженсен сделал ошибку. Можешь устранить его, — сообщил Сайто и драматично повесил трубку.  
Ладненько. Имс посмотрел на Артура, гордо свернувшего калачиком у него под боком, и потёр переносицу. Как только с Дженсеном будет покончено, он сможет уехать из Вустершира. Оставить ставшую привычной семейную жизнь. Конечно, он может взять с собой Артура — они ведь, в конце концов, женаты — но это будет уже не то. Они переедут в Лондон, получат какую-нибудь второсортную квартирку с протекающей крышей, и не будет ни плюющихся огнём гортензий, ни миссис Бэйкер, ни лужайки, на которой часто лежал Артур, считая облака.  
Но работа есть работа. Занятый мыслями о том, как лучше всего разделаться с Дженсеном, Имс был уже не в состоянии заснуть. Так что он спустился вниз и проверил свою страничку.

 

_Уважаемый Эрнест Имс,  
У меня есть коллега по работе, с которым мы всё делаем вместе. Мы лучшие друзья. Он замечательный, и я очень люблю его — в том-то и проблема. Я хочу, чтобы у нас были настоящие отношения, а не продиктованные служебной необходимостью. Ну, хочу не до такой степени, чтоб симулировать беременность — это уже слишком, но, в общем, ты понял, о чем я._

от _Извини, что взорвала тогда твою машину._

Имс напечатал в ответ:

_Прости, милая,  
Ты не единственная, у кого есть такая проблема.  
И ты должна мне новую машину._

от _Эрнест Имс_

Потом он выключил ноутбук и пошёл в гараж, чтобы выбрать оружие.

***

Он собирался сделать это вечером, но Артур опять подстерёг его и сообщил:  
— Знаешь, сегодня наша трёхмесячная годовщина.  
— Правда? — виновато спросил Имс. Он перестал следить за временем после истечения тех тридцати трёх дней и десяти минут.  
— Думаю, стоит отметить это ужином в ресторане. Ты, наверное, уже устал от моей стряпни.  
— Нисколько, сладкий. Но раз не хочешь готовить сегодня вечером, и желаешь праздничный пир горой, как я могу отказать? Пойду закажу столик.  
Артур улыбнулся. И так же он улыбался восемь часов спустя в французском ресторане, сидя напротив Имса — одетый в свой дорогой костюм, с идеально уложенными волосами. Ходячий секс, да и только. Имс не был уверен, рассеялось ли это впечатление, или, наоборот, усилилось, когда Артур, припустив в голос сладкого дыма, произнёс:  
— Прошло три месяца, _Артур_.  
— Прекрати называть меня так. Меня никто так не называет.  
— Три месяца, — повторил в ответ Артур. — Думаю, нам стоит кое в чём признаться друг другу.  
Имс потыкал вилкой в тарелку. Вот оно, неизбежное принятие решения, что делать дальше — рассказать Артуру о своей настоящей работе, или промолчать и потом вечно придумывать разные отговорки.  
А затем Артур сказал:  
— Я держу тебя на прицеле под столом.  
Имс моргнул.  
— Дженсен ждёт, что я покончу с тобой этим вечером, — продолжал Артур. — Я говорил, что не стоит делать это на публике, но он хочет, чтобы это послужило своеобразным посланием для МИ5. Прихотливый ублюдок.  
У Имса отвисла челюсть.  
— Ты работаешь на Дженсена.  
Артур улыбнулся — но до глаз улыбка не дошла.  
— Взламывать сайты в интернете легче лёгкого. Я увидел твой глупый заказ на невесту в тот же момент, когда он дошёл до фирмы.  
— Твою ж мать, — с этими словами Имс ударил Артура по лицу. Артур было пошатнулся, но тут же взял себя в руки и ответил выстрелом. Имс пригнулся, люди в ресторане принялись кричать от ужаса, а серебро слетело со стола на пол. Имс выхватил спрятанный в пиджаке пистолет и прицелился в Артура.  
— Я целиком доверял тебе.  
— Точно, — подтвердил Артур, и нотка сожаления промелькнула в его голосе, прежде чем он выстрелил снова.  
Чёрт с ним, решил Имс. Он не собирался устраивать разборки на публике. Так что он сбежал.  
Имс бежал до машины так быстро, как только мог, и заведя мотор и вырулив на шоссе, выжал всю возможную скорость. Ему удалось оторваться от полицейских. У магазинчика механики поездка подошла к концу, и до дома он добирался на своих двоих. Дойдя, он сразу же направился в гараж и взял свою лучшую винтовку. Едва Имс успел зарядить её, как услышал взрыв. Дверь в гараж разлетелась на кусочки.  
У Артура был чёртов гранатомёт.  
Имс хищно улыбнулся.  
— Это всё для меня любимого? Хочешь изобразить из себя страшного серого волка и разнести весь дом по кирпичику? Ты и твой фитопланктон?  
— Не терплю шуточек про зоологию, — сказал Артур. На его лице после удара Имса осталась крупная ссадина. А в руках он по-прежнему держал гранатомёт.  
Имс положил винтовку на пол и поднял руки, чтобы показать свою безоружность. Затем осторожно приблизился к Артуру — тот не сводил с Имса глаз.  
— Когда ты переступил порог, я подумал, что ты похож на Мэри Поппинс, — признался Имс. — Я когда-нибудь говорил тебе об этом? Ты был настоящим чудом.  
— Мне нравилось всё это, — ответил Артур. — Думаю, тебе тоже. Мне нравилось время, которое мы провели вместе.  
— Ты будешь самой симпатичной вдовой в мире, — улыбнулся Имс. И повалил Артура на землю. Артур попытался встать, но Имс схватил его за запястья. Артур лягнул его с такой силой, что Имсу стало трудно дышать. Они принялись кататься по земле, забыв про винтовку и гранатомёт и перейдя на старую добрую рукопашную. Рот Имса наполнился кровью, а сам он вроде как выбил Артуру зуб, но затем Артур его укусил, и это стало неважно. Имс был сильнее физически, а Артур — куда ловчее, и в конечном итоге он впечатал Имса в холодную серую стену гаража.  
— Мечтать не вредно, мать твою, — выдохнул Артур.  
И тогда Имс решил — пан или пропал.  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он.  
— Ты — что? Ты даже не знаешь меня.  
— Я знаю достаточно, — ответил Имс, слизывая кровь с губ. — Ну же. Ты сам сказал, что Дженсен тот ещё ублюдок. Забудь о нём. Оставайся со мной, — он коснулся щёки Артура. Тот вздрогнул, но не отодвинулся. — Это будет здорово, малыш. Ты и я против всего мира.  
— Ты работаешь на долбанную МИ5.  
— Я могу уйти. Заделаться вольным стрелком.  
— О да, ты можешь. У тебя большой опыт. Я знаю о тебе всё, что смог найти.  
— Кроме моего имени.  
— Не моя вина, что оно нигде не было указано, — прошипел Артур. — И не пытайся сменить тему, — он усилил хватку, хотя в этом не было никакой необходимости. Имс не собирался никуда убегать.  
— Мне казалось, мы говорили о любви. Так что вопрос про имя вполне уместен.  
— Это не очередной глупый вопрос Эрнесту Имсу. Ты не можешь просто взмахнуть волшебной палочкой и сделать так, чтобы всё сразу стало хорошо.  
— Но ты можешь, — сказал Имс. Артур неровно задышал и отпустил его.

***

Прошло несколько часов.  
Артур сидел на диване, прижавшись лбом к коленям. Имс принёс ему чай, удивляясь в душе этой смене ролей.  
— Ты же знаешь, что Дженсен теперь убьёт меня, — сказал Артур.  
— Дженсен хорош. Но недостаточно хорошо, чтобы достать нас обоих.  
— Он не один. За ним стоит целая компания, — Артур взял у него чай. — Думаешь, мы действительно сможем противостоять пятнадцати убийцам мирового класса?  
— У одного моего друга большой опыт в подкладывании бомб в автомобили, — Имс свернулся калачиком и положил голову Артуру на колени. Пальцы Артура нерешительно легли на его волосы. Имс зевнул.  
— Поспи немного. Дженсену не удастся миновать охранную систему так, чтобы мы об этом не узнали.  
Артур кивнул.  
И затем спросил:  
— Мэри Поппинс? Правда?  
— Ну, с некоторыми поправками. Я думал, что ты можешь предложить мне взять в рот не только сладости или лекарства. Просто чтоб ты знал.  
— Я тоже об этом думал, — ответил Артур. Но спустя пять минут он добавил:  
— Я слишком нервничаю. Пойду испеку что-нибудь.  
— Боже, и ты ещё хотел мне доказать, что всё это было не по-настоящему. Ты, наёмный убийца, двинутый на чистоте и выпечке, — пробормотал Имс, закрывая глаза.

***

Ни одному из них не досталось удовольствия прикончить Дженсена.  
За них это сделали гортензии.

***

Туба оказалась удивительно эффективным оружием против остальных.  
— И не вздумай критиковать мою игру, — предупредил Артура Имс.  
— Я бы на это не осмелился.

***

В вечер их шестимесячной годовщины, после утомительного дня охоты на наёмных убийц и полного отсутствия намёков на праздничный пирог, Имс проверял свой сайт. Артур в это время был внизу. Они по-прежнему жили в своём старом доме — слишком уж он был хорош.

_Уважаемый Эрнест Имс,  
Я сам не ожидал, что со мной случится подобное — как говорится, самое большое клише моей профессии — но я влюбился в человека, которого должен был убить. Есть ли у вас какие-либо предложения по поводу этого странной, но всё же полностью удовлетворяющей меня ситуации?_

от _Я надену фартук, если ты об этом хорошенько попросишь_

Имс напечатал ответ с рекордной скоростью.

_Уважаемая Лучшая невеста на свете,  
Моё единственное предложение: поднимайся наверх.  
И захвати фартук._

от _Навеки твой, мистер Имс_


End file.
